


Current Bae meet Ex-Bae

by Soulbarebones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulbarebones/pseuds/Soulbarebones
Summary: Like the title says





	Current Bae meet Ex-Bae

Jude had taken his wife to the fund raiser for Senator Sanders knowing full well chance that Maddie would be there, and since they had no secrets between them, Andrea was expecting it too. With his hand on the small of his wife’s back, he touched Maddie’s forearm to cull her attention, and she turned with a warm smile.

“Jude,” Maddie said with a start and a laugh. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey Maddie, long time.” He stepped back in place beside Andrea and she leaned into his hip. “We came to support...your mom.” Ten years later and he still thought of Senator Sanders as Maddie’s mom. Some things would never change, regardless of how immature it made him seem. “We think she’s doing great things for Massachusetts, and you know, the whole country, really, and we wanted to show our support. Andi’s a big fan...” 

Realizing that Andrea was still just standing there beaming, he kicked himself then gestured between them. “This is my wife, Andrea. Andi, this is--”

“Maddie,” Andrea supplied warmly and held out her hand. “Pleased to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much.”

“Oh. Erm.” Maddie’s lips twitched slightly and she took Andrea’s hand, then laughed. “All good things, I hope? Well, let’s be realistic here...”

“Oh no, no, it’s fine. You were a big part of his life for a long time, and he’s told me more than once that I have you to thank for whipping him into shape- his words, not mine, of course. I wish I could say I was sorry that things didn’t work out between you, but it really worked out in my favor!” Andrea laughed and swatted Jude (who was starting to feel a touch uncomfortable) in the stomach.

“Well, these things tend to sort themselves out, don’t they?” Maddie waved momentarily to another passerby but kept smiling at the duo.

“Says the woman on James Wilson’s arm,” Andrea winked. “Congratulations on your daughter Jessica, by the way. She’s absolutely precious...”

Jude breathed in deeply through his nose and glanced up at the ceiling. So they were going there. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to say hello. Not that Jessica Wilson wasn’t national news with paps sneaking pics of the late, great, Mike Wilson’s grandbaby from time to time. But for fucks sake, Maddie did not need to know that his wife subscribed to their instagram.

Luckily, Maddie took it in stride. She always was diplomatic like that, and age had only brought her more grace. “Thank you,” Maddie smiled. “Sometimes I worry that she’s the only child of an only child on my side, but she’s got plenty of cousins on James’ side to keep her on her toes. How many do you have?”

“We don’t,” Andrea said and though she maintained her smile, Jude could see her eyes go all wistful. “We’ve tried for years now but...” She made a face and waved the sentiment away, then crooked her finger to her lips. “I’m sorry. We don’t want to hold you up. I just thought we’d stop and say hello. It was nice meeting you.”

“Oh,” Maddie looked surprised and confused and accommodating all at once.She reached for Andrea and clasped her hand between both of hers for a moment, then shook Jude’s hand. “Yeah, it’s been really great meeting you, and seeing you again, Jude. Maybe we can catch up over coffee sometime...”

“Yeah, sure, that’d be great...” It was the kind of empty offer that Jude knew neither of them would never follow up on, even though he knew she had questions now. “Shoot me an e-mail sometime. I still have that old one from a hundred years ago. JudeWhite at gmail. If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it, y’know? Good seeing you, Maddie. Say hi to James for us.” That was how it went with these things, right? Acknowledge all the partners, past and present to assuage the unspoken potential fears that might crop up. All spoken for, nothing to worry about. 

With a final laugh and a wave, they shuffled apart and Jude tugged Andi toward the refreshment table.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...” Andi sighed, squeezing his hand.

“Yeah, I know. It’s fine. These things are always awkward.” 

Aren’t they?


End file.
